<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SERIES INFORMATIONAL PAGE by Wabbajackle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407772">SERIES INFORMATIONAL PAGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabbajackle/pseuds/Wabbajackle'>Wabbajackle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Have Powers! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gods, Mutant Powers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Requests and suggestions go here!, Superpowers, Technology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wabbajackle/pseuds/Wabbajackle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a work, but instead a main page for the series!</p><p> The project will be multifandom, though inspired by Marvel. It will be a collection of reader (gender-neutral) centered stories, some platonic, some possibly romantic! </p><p>Want to be a part of the fun? Leave your suggestions in the comments! Remember, you don't have to be an AO3 member to comment!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Have Powers! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SERIES INFORMATIONAL PAGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, so as you can tell by the summary, I will be writing a series of oneshots based on different powers. Each scenario will have something to do with a different power, though I may use the same power in another fanfiction. </p><p>Superpowers will be included in the description of the oneshot. </p><p>-</p><p>Example:</p><p> </p><p>You meet up with Peter Parker in a coffee shop. To prank him, you turn his coffee back to beans and water. Once he opens the lid, it's fully brewed coffee again, but once he puts the lid back down, it's back to beans and water. </p><p>Ability: "Superposition"- The idea that something is in all possible states at the same time until observed.</p><p> </p><p> -</p><p>While inspired by Marvel, not all oneshots have to be set in the Marvel universe! Virtually any other fandom, say, The Legend of Zelda, or Invader Zim, may be the setting for the oneshot! </p><p> </p><p>So here's where you come in. Want Entrapta's magic hair? Think you're into some classic super strength? You're allowed to suggest superpowers and scenarios below.</p><p>Have a favorite character? Including if the situation is platonic or romantic, you're allowed to suggest specific characters to interact with as well! </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Thank you all for reading this, I'll get to writing then! (The reason I haven't been so active is because I've been attending summer classes with a local college and they keep me pretty busy!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>